


MiChaeng//DAY1

by evanescence9799



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescence9799/pseuds/evanescence9799
Summary: *99的毕业贺文*摸鱼速打 难吃预警





	MiChaeng//DAY1

**Author's Note:**

> *99的毕业贺文  
> *摸鱼速打 难吃预警

　　孙彩瑛又走神了。

　　周子瑜偷笑，抬手在她眼前一划拉，吓她一跳。

　　“干嘛。”

　　应该是疑问句的话语调却丝毫没有起伏，孙彩瑛只转头瞥了罪魁祸首一眼就把视线移开，然后不知道第几次掏出了手机，摁亮屏幕。没有新消息。

　　台上的优秀毕业生代表正慷慨激昂地演讲，孙彩瑛复又把眼神投上台，心仍然不在。身侧的手悄悄钻进口袋，摩挲着里面那一枚圆圆的物体。

　　

　　早上刚一见面，周子瑜就眼尖地注意到好友校服的第二颗纽扣不翼而飞了。见她瞪着自己惊讶得张开嘴不明所以的样子，孙彩瑛赶紧拍了下身前的上衣口袋。

　　明白过来的周子瑜松口气，下意识地摸了摸自己胸前的扣子，“你说你，人都没见到就把它拆了，不怕南姐姐以为你给了别人吗？”

　　孙彩瑛耸耸肩，“我就是怕有别人会来跟我要啊，所以早点拆了。”

　　这话不假，作为校美术社核心人物的孙彩瑛高中三年收获了一批数量可观的追求者，虽说已经拒绝过不少，但仍有些不死心的惦记着毕业典礼，准备抓住最后一次机会再试上一试，说不定就见鬼了呢。

　　孙彩瑛偏连那一点点希望也要给人家浇熄。

　　“所以你是在用这样的方式告知大家，名花有主了是吗？”

　　“心有所属才对。”孙彩瑛忽然对上周子瑜的双眼，郑重其事地纠正，换来她挑起眉小声吐槽：“有什么区别。”

　　当然有。

　　孙彩瑛一直没有告诉周子瑜，名井南并没有向她承诺一定会来。她只是说尽量到场，只是尽量。

　　两年前名井南的高中毕业典礼孙彩瑛没能去成，她至今没能开得了口去问名井南有没有把她的第二颗纽扣送人，又或者她其实更想问点别的。比如如果纽扣还在的话，可以给我吗；比如我的日语还是不太熟练，你可以教教我吗；比如我一直想去冲绳看樱花，可以陪我一起吗。

　　比如姐姐我喜欢你，那你喜欢我吗。

　　

　　孙彩瑛第一次见到名井南是在周子瑜家里。那时名井南随凑崎纱夏到韩国旅行，被凑崎纱夏熟门熟路地领进周子瑜家做客，正巧遇上孙彩瑛来找周子瑜问数学题。品学兼优的名井同学只看了一眼，便自告奋勇要帮忙，然而当时她的韩语还不太好，最后是靠凑崎纱夏在旁边做即时翻译，费了好大功夫才教会了孙彩瑛。

　　“南酱留个联系方式吧，以后还想问你题。”

　　已经走到门口打算换鞋离开的孙彩瑛一转身，发现安安静静坐在沙发上的人正望着自己的方向，远远的，她看见她眼里亮晶晶的。孙彩瑛顿了一顿，又跑回客厅。

　　忘带手机的人婉拒了周子瑜进屋找便条纸的提议，把笔和手心交给了名井南。

　　原本八竿子打不着的两个人就此出现在了对方的生命。在那过后很久没能见到名井南的日子里，孙彩瑛常常会在和她聊完天后，放下手机盯着左手掌心发上一会儿呆，回忆那时托着自己手掌的温度，笔尖轻触掌心的微痒，以及名井南鼻梁上的那一颗痣。

　　仔细想来，孙彩瑛和名井南也才认识了两年。平时身在不同的国度，一年到头就长假能见个两到三次。可孙彩瑛总觉得她们已经认识好久好久，久到不知不觉聊天语言从日韩英混合变成了纯韩语，久到彼此的称呼悄然改变，久到不经意习惯了绵长的思念。

　　

　　“纱夏姐姐说她到了，我去接她。”

　　典礼结束，礼堂里的人陆续散去，身旁的周子瑜接了个电话转身就跑，孙彩瑛暗暗嘀咕一句重色轻友，没来得及问的话只得吞回去。

　　还是自己解决吧。

　　“对不起，我来晚了。”

　　才点开联系人列表的拇指动作一滞，孙彩瑛从座位上站起闻声望去，名井南的身影已然立在礼堂门口，即使逆光看得不甚清晰也不难察觉她脸上的笑意，那场景像是世界名画。

　　走近了才发现她微微喘着粗气，身侧还放着一个黑色的行李箱。没等孙彩瑛问名井南就主动解释：“我和纱夏从机场直接赶过来的，她打电话找子瑜，我等不及了，一路跑过来，想快点见到你。”

　　一位陌生美女拖着笨重的行李箱在校园里一路飞奔，回头率得有多高，八成今晚学校论坛就得炸锅，孙彩瑛想象了一下那个画面，忍俊不禁。

　　“你笑什么？”

　　“哦，没有没有。”

　　名井南也不刨根究底，柔和的神情随着视线下移忽起波澜，又转瞬即逝，变化细微得未让眼前人察觉。

　　“毕业快乐，彩瑛。”

　　与祝福语一同送上的是她结实的拥抱，栀子花的香气钻进鼻里，孙彩瑛没有犹豫地环紧了名井南的腰，侧脸蹭着她的脖子，紧闭双眼阻止自己蠢蠢欲动的泪腺。

　　奇怪，明明没有怎么和她抱过，而且比起现下的方式名井南似乎更偏爱从身后圈住她，为什么她却一点不适应的感觉都没有。

　　“姐姐没有别的东西要送我了吗？”

　　分开后名井南把手里的捧花给了孙彩瑛，后者接过来低头看了一会儿，主动打破沉默，一边问着，同时另一只手已经伸进了口袋。她有点想闹小孩子脾气，却没有把握名井南会不会吃她这一套，于是没等到回应便又继续说道：“那我有东西送给姐姐。”

　　塞进姐姐手心的纽扣留有自己手心的温度，孙彩瑛空了的手垂在身侧握成拳，冬天手里都是冷汗，之前没注意，这会儿她又担心起纽扣是不是也湿了，更担心即使纽扣没湿也要被舍弃。

　　“彩瑛，你怎么总是低着头不看我。”

　　温润的嗓音莫名被孙彩瑛听出了委屈，她来不及收敛不安的神色便抬起头来，浴进了名井南目光里的一片清澈，“你没有什么话要对我说吗？”

　　那双眼里是欣喜，亦有狡黠，不知怎么就让孙彩瑛脑子一热，一把把名井南拉进了门外看不见的阴影里。“我也要姐姐校服的第二颗纽扣。”

　　“我还以为你把我拽到这里是要干什么不能让人知道的事。”名井南从被孙彩瑛握住手那一瞬间起就绷起的神经松弛下来，语气说不上是失望，好像也没有轻松的感觉。

　　“给不给我嘛。”

　　“给。哪天你跟我回日本，我……”

　　名井南的话没能说完，因为孙彩瑛抚着她的脸颊，果断送上了一个草莓味的浅吻。蜻蜓点水的一下。

　　“我确实是要做些不能让人知道的事，但前提是姐姐情愿。”看着几秒钟前还调侃自己的人此时耳朵尖都成了粉红色，孙彩瑛非常满意地轻拍她滚烫的脸颊，然后牵起她的手。

　　“那今天就是我们的Day1！”孙彩瑛像大赛宣布冠军一样将两只紧握的手高高举起，然后把捧花给了名井南，自己则拎起了她的行李箱。

　　出了礼堂两个人牵着手一前一后地漫步在空旷的校园，人已经走得差不多了，偶尔出现一两个会向她们投来好奇的目光，孙彩瑛不在意，名井南也不在意。

　　

　　“南，我可以不叫你姐姐了吗？”

　　“……你都喊得这么顺口了，还有必要问我吗？”

　　

　　

END.


End file.
